Deceptive Reflection
by Hikari Shisutano
Summary: *Chapter 2 added 3/26!* Nuriko meets a mysterious girl who resurrects his dead sister, Kourin. Despite himself, Tasuki finds himself falling for Nuriko's sister. But things are never what they seem....
1. Chapter One - Yanagi no Aikoku / Willow'...

  
  


Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, 'cause Yuu Watase does. *sob* I can only console myself with the fact that I own the witch-girl. *pokes witch-girl* 

(Author's Notes and Glossary at the bottom)

  
  


****************************

  
  


Deceptive Reflection

  
  


Chapter One: Yanagi no Aikoku/ Willow's Mourning

  
  


Bright colours, delicious scents, and the hum and babble of people chatting and haggling. It was a busy day in the marketplace. The late afternoon sun that shone made it perfect weather for shopping in the small town, just outside of Konan's capital city, Eiyou. 

"Yummy!" cried Miaka, dashing towards a nearby food stall. "It smells so good! I'm so hungry!" The vendor blinked, surprised at the strange girl's enthusiasm.

"Didn't she just eat about 5 minutes ago?" Nuriko mumbled under his breath. He smiled, though, nonetheless amused by the Suzaku no Miko's insatiability. It was then, as the rest of the Suzaku decided it was about time they all stopped for dinner, that a small booth caught the cross-dresser's eye. He put down his purchases with the rest of the seishi and promised to be back in a minute.

He approached the small booth curiously. It was square with high walls on each side. The walls were draped over in black and purple silks and inside there stood a small table with two chairs. The table was covered with a black cloth, into which were stitched various magical looking symbols. At the table sat a girl, looking no older than 14. She sat with her eyes closed and her hands folded on the table. Her hair was straight and long, a deep crimson shade. Her long bangs screened her face, though she had an expression of deep concentration underneath. She wore a black kimono, lined in purple, with long flutter sleeves that flowed over the table before cascading over the edge of the tabletop. 

Nuriko entered the booth, which was strangely silent in comparison with the world not five feet away. The scent of sweet incense lingered and he noticed, tucked away in the corner, a small shrine, though he could not tell to which god it was.

"Yanagi," the girl said sharply, all of a sudden. Nuriko jumped, looking to meet a piercing pair of icy blue eyes.

"Pardon?" Nuriko looked at her, puzzled. She continued to stare, or maybe it was glare, at him. One of the girl's eyebrows rose, skeptically.

"You heard me, Suzaku no Seishi Nuriko. Yanagi. Willow. A tree that bows under pressure, but does not break. Gracefully, it dances with the wind, not bending to it's will, yet not defying it openly. A mourning tree, melancholy but beautiful. In the magic of the West, the willow represents love. A symbol, lying over your heart, which is so very appropriate to you, Chou Ryuuen." She smiled, mystery sparkling in her eye, as Nuriko stared at her. "Do not deny what I know, for you know you cannot."

"How?" Nuriko choked out, caught in surprise.

"How do I know?" she asked, still amused. Nuriko nodded mutely. "I know because I was meant to know. I was meant to help you."

"Help me? How?" Nuriko looked at her suspiciously. She was very young, but seemed to be hiding something.

"Sit down, and I will tell you," she replied. Nuriko frowned.

"I don't think I will," he said, turning to leave.

"Yamete!" the strange girl snapped, her voice suddenly harsh. Nuriko continued walking until the cloth that draped the walls moved to bar his way. Slithering across a bar across the entrance, black and purple silk met in the centre, and a silver cord with a tassel tied them together, moving on it's own. Nuriko spun, facing the girl, who still sat at the table. She was frowning slightly, but seemed calm again. He glared back at the cord, and reached out to untie it. 

It wouldn't budge.

He frowned, then took it in both hands and pulled, attempting to snap it with his unusual strength.

It was as if it were made of steel.

"I mean you no harm, Suzaku no Seishi Nuriko. If you simply sit down and listen to my words, I shall let you go. It will not take long." Nuriko hesitated, but finally decided to cooperate. Sitting down, he faced the girl.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I want to help you, Chou Ryuuen. I know what has wounded your heart, and I want to help it heal." Nuriko frowned at her.

"I'm fine. I don't need any help," he said, without meeting her gaze.

"Kourin. Your sister. Like twins, the two of you were. You were her adored older brother, almost identical in every way. You had a strong bond, and loved each other dearly. Then, running after you in the street, she died. Trampled by a horse and carriage as you watched, helplessly. And so, you replaced her, and ended up as you are now. You feel guilty, don't you Ryuuen?" 

Nuriko had turned away, tears streaking down his face as he relived the event as if it were happening before his eyes. Hearing his beloved sister's cries after him, feeling that same shock and helplessness. And so, he had become Kourin. He would live for the both of them. Though he couldn't help feeling guilty. If he had acted differently, done something differently, somehow, maybe he could have changed things. But they were as they were. Kourin was dead and he was living.

"I can change it, Ryuuen," the girl said then. Nuriko looked up at her, confused. "I can bring Kourin back to you. If you let me." Nuriko stared at her.

"Masaka..." he whispered. The girl shook her head.

"Not true. I can and I will. For a price." Nuriko frowned.

"What price?" The girl shrugged.

"Nothing material. Simply a promise that you tell no one of me. After this, you and I have never met. If people were to know of my power, I fear to think what they may do." Still overwhelmed by his revived grief, Nuriko nodded.

"Fine," he said. The girl smiled.

"So it will be. You have something that belonged once to your sister?" she asked, then. Nuriko frowned, then reached into a pocket. Inside was a pendant that Kourin had worn often. He had given it to her, for her birthday. He pulled it out and stared at it. 

"It will not be harmed," the girl told him, noting his reluctance. He nodded and gave it to her. Then she rose, and reached over to pluck a strand of his violet hair. He winced, but let it go.

"Tomorrow, when you leave this town and return to Eiyou, you will find your sister at the city's gate," she promised. "She will be as if she had not died, as if she had grown up with you. Now, you will go. Your friends will worry about you if you are gone too much longer." Nuriko nodded, noticing that the silk curtains had been removed from the front of the booth and he was free to go.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," he said, bowing. The girl simply smiled and shooed him off.

"Sayonara, Ryuuen," she replied, with a whisper and a smile.

  
  


****************************

Chapter Glossary:

Yanagi - Willow. Nuriko's seishi symbol.

Yamete! - Stop!

Masaka - Impossible. It can't be.

Arigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much.

Sayonara - Goodbye

  
  


Today's Message from The Authour-Chick:

So, whaddaya think? This is my first real attempt at fanfiction so....I hope it doesn't suck too badly! *sweatdrops* Ummm...I've only gotten up to Volume 5 of the manga (I have Volume 6 in Japanese and can't find a translation online! Oi vay...) so if I write something incongruent with the original FY storyline thingy, don't kill me! This is set wherever it might fit in the storyline I guess, since I don't really know. Ummm...please review it too...Both praise and criticism welcome...Otherwise I might not feel the need to finish it *sweatdrops* Oh yeah, and I'm Canadian, so don't mind my Canadian spellings, please. I think that's it. Hope you like it! Ja~ 

^_~.V 

~*Hikari Shisutano

  
  


P.S. Anyone have a better title for this fic? *thinks* Wait, you don't know what's gonna happen...hmmm...well, in any case, suggestions are welcome, since I'm horrendous at titles.

Also, I'm not sure about the genre either. Maybe someone can give me some suggestions as time goes on? *shrugs*


	2. Chapter Two - Yume Kamo Shirenai / It Mi...

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Yuu Watase does. As if you didn't know. ^_~. But Amantha is mine! ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^.^.;;;;

(Author's Notes and Glossary at the bottom)

  
  


****************************

  
  


Deceptive Reflection

  
  


Chapter Two: Yume Kamo Shirenai/ It Might Be A Dream

  
  


The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and a blushing light crept over the land. A mist rose and dew sparkled on the grass and wildflower fields at the outskirts of the town. In the silence, all noises could be heard clearly: a dog barking in the distance, early risers leaving their homes, small children awakening.

The small town of Heiwa was a day's ride from Eiyou. As they rode, Miaka slept, snoring slightly. Tasuki could be heard quietly muttering to himself about having to get up that early in the morning. The others were quiet, especially Nuriko, who had other things on his mind.

That girl's promise couldn't have been real. She was just an experienced charlatan, adept at weaving stories others would believe, to cheat them out of their valuables. She was probably heading in the opposite direction, away from Eiyou and the little town, putting as much distance as she coud between herself and those she had swindled that day.

But he had to wonder... How did she know who he was? Perhaps she had been to Eiyou, had heard of the Suzaku Seishi. That might account for her recognizing him as one of them. It was even possible that she had, at some point, dealt with his father, for all those silks that she festooned her booth with. 

But she had known other things. She had known about his past, about Kourin, the events surrounding Kourin's death. It wasn't likely she had heard about that while buying silk. She had known exactly how he had felt. His sadness, his guilt. She knew too much for it to not be real.

Nuriko let out a weary sigh, as doubts plagued him, warring with a more optimistic hope that maybe, just maybe, the girl's promise was true. That he would find his beloved sister waiting for him. But he couldn't get his hopes up, in case...

"Nuriko? Daijoubu desu ka, Nuriko?" Nuriko shook himself from his thoughts to see Miaka looking at him curiously. "You look upset. Something wrong?" Nuriko shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Miaka," he said, forcing a smile. "Just tired!" Miaka nodded.

"Okay! Just making sure!" she replied, with a smile. Nuriko continued to smile back, until Miaka turned back to talk to Chiriko. Something about a 'parabola.' It sounded like some type of flesh-eating disease. With a slight shudder at the thought, Nuriko looked ahead, to the road, to Eiyou and hopefully, to Kourin. 

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Amantha awoke with the dawn, looking out to the sun as it rose over the mountain and smiled. This was the day.

She brushed the tangles out of her crimson hair and tied it up in a bun. Then, donning her black and purple kimono again, she moved out into the forest. She walked a ways, listening to the awakening birdsong, watched as flowers slowly opened their buds to greet the sun, felt the dew tickling her feet and smelled the scent of pine and new plant growth. The world was at peace and in harmony, full of energy. This was good, as she was going to need all the energy she could get for this.

She arrived at a clearing, fully bathed in the light of the newly risen sun, where dew still shone brightly and wisps of mist whispered through the long grasses. In the northern part of the clearing grew a huge willow, with ancient gnarled roots that reached over a large span of the clearing. The branches of the tree reached just as far, providing heavenly shade in the summer and shelter in the winter. The tree held an old power which Amantha felt strongly as she laid a hand on it. In the eastern quarter stood what looked to be a table made of relatively flat rock. Amantha approached it and carefully laid out incense, a feather, and hung from the end a chime which tinkled happily in the breeze. At the southern end was a small fire pit, the rocks around it painted in red. Amantha went about the clearing, collecting leaves and branches fallen from the mighty willow. She piled these in the fire pit, as well as other wood and kindling she had collected on her way. At the west end of the clearing ran a brook, that jumped, flashed and babbled happily in the sunlight. She took a double handful of the cool water and drank. It was sweet and refreshing. Then she smiled to herself. It was time.

She lit the incense and started the fire, then using black silk cord, made symbols on the ground in the centre of the clearing. She sat among them, and closed her eyes, calling into the darkness and Abyss of death.

"Chou Kourin! Awaken, spirit of the deceased! Come to me, and answer to my call! Chou Kourin, I summon you!" As she spoke, the wind picked up, swirling her hair about her face, causing the willow tree to sway. The stream began to flow faster, harder, intensely, sending white spray up as it crashed against it's banks. The fire in the fire pit grew, until it looked as if would spread and consume the clearing and the forest. Even the willow seemed to react, it seemed to reach out towards Amantha, whether to help her or destroy her, it could not be said.

"Come to me, spirit! Come within the confines of my sacred space, with no ill will towards me!" Amantha's voice grew in volume and intensity, seemingly ignorant to all that was happening about her. "Appear!" she barked. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw in front of her she whom she sought.

The spirit of Chou Kourin had appeared to her.

Amantha smiled then, as the elements seemed to die down. She looked upon the spirit before her. Kourin was identical to Ryuuen, save for her hair being in two buns, one on either side of her head, and her outfit, a white dress a young girl might wear. She also seemed not to have aged since her death, though her eyes held the knowledge of her years, had she been alive. Kourin stared at Amantha, frowning in confusion.

"Why do you summon me?" she asked, her voice quiet and hesitant. "What do you want with me?" Amantha smiled.

"I want to reunite you with your brother," she said, smiling. Kourin stared, still looking confused.

"But...it's not possible. I died. Unless..." she paused and her eyes widened in fear, her concern for her brother obvious. "Please, don't kill him!" she begged. "He has so much to do, so much to live for. A duty to Suzaku no Miko..." She looked as if she were going to cry then, and Amantha shook her head.

"I will not kill him," she said calmly. "You will live again, Kourin."

Amantha smiled, then made a gesture. Out of nowhere materialized a long, wooden box. Kourin's eyes widened as it opened to reveal a small skeleton.

"That's...me!" she cried, horrified. Amantha seemed unperturbed by it and approached it. From her pocket she drew a violet strand of hair, and a pendant on a silver chain. She placed the strand of hair in the rib cage, running down the spine and the chain around the skeleton's neck. She then whispered a few words, that grew into a chant. As the chant increased in volume, the hair and pendant, then the skeleton began to glow. The wind, water, fire and tree began to react again, and the feeling of power was apparent to both Amantha and Kourin. Then, the skeleton began growing, until it reached the size of teenage girl. Flesh and skin began to materialize, building up a body. When the chanting died down, the body seemed fully alive, and it matched perfectly to the image of the spirit that was Kourin.

"Incredible..." Kourin whispered in awe. Amantha smiled.

"The best is yet to come." The look in those cold blue eyes sent a feeling of foreboding through Kourin's ethereal form, but she ignored it. 

She would be able to be with Ryuuen again, and that would be worth any price.

  
  


****************************

Chapter Glossary:

Heiwa, the name of the town, is Japanese for peace.

Daijoubu desu ka? - Are you alright?

  
  


Today's Message from The Authour-Chick:

WOW! I'm so amazed (and surprised, and thrilled, and touched) by everyone's comments! Awww! You guys are soooo nice! Honestly, I'm really surprised that everyone liked it that much. *shrugs* I'm really hard on my own writing and drawing and stuff, though so...I wasn't really sure if Nuriko was well in character in the first chapter, but you guys all seemed to think so, so...I hope I did as well this chapter, and will in the future. *crosses fingers* 

First, you may or may not have noticed that 

A) I have both a Japanese title for the chapter and an English title 

and 

B) I went back and gave a Japanese title to Chapter One. Why? Well, actually, it's because 

i) I liked this title better than the one I had before for the chapter

and

ii) I've already picked out the title for Chapter Three, which was Japanese so...wanted to keep things uniform, I guess.

Since I've never seen FY subtitled (*growl*) and I get my manga translated, I wasn't sure how people (Miaka in this chapter) generally refer to Nuriko. (Is it Nuriko-san, Nuriko-chan, Nuriko-kun, etc?)

And the thing about the parabola? *grin* That's math class catching up to me. I noticed Miaka doing Pythagorean theorem in one of the manga and we've just started talking about parabolas in math so...I thought it was kinda funny. Not really funny, but vaguely funny. My sense of humour is weird though, so...*shrugs*

Oh, and if you didn't figure it out, (Silly you! ^_~.) Amantha is the witch girl from Chapter 1. Her name is a shortened version of Amarantha which means "beyond death." In Greek(?) mythology it's a plant thought to be immortal. (Is there a real plant called Amarantha? Anyone?)

Actually, it's funny, I didn't get as far as I wanted to with this chapter but...*shrugs* It's long enough as it is and I wanted to get more up. I don't know what I think about it though...I might rewrite it one day.

Also, my formatting doesn't seem to be showing up. *frowns* It's no biggie but...

Anyways, thanks for all the encouragement, minna-chan! (And if anyone wants to be a beta reader for future chapters, please e-mail me!) You'll probably be happy to know that Chapter 3 is already on it's way! Ja~ 

^_~.V 

~*Hikari Shisutano


End file.
